Duke (Battle Arena Toshinden)
How Duke joined the Tourney In the past, Duke was considered the strongest knight in France and a nobleman many people say was unstoppable, but all of that had changed when a young Japanese world-traveller named Eiji Shinjo was challenged to a duel by him. Eiji easily bested the arrogant Frenchman, and Duke vowed revenge. For a while, Duke forgot about Eiji, and went on with his own life, eventually finding a girlfriend, but Duke turned back to fighting when he entered the Toshindaibukai tournament hosted by the Himitsu Kessha. To his horror, he came face to face with Eiji once again, and once again he lost pathetically, intensifying his hatred toward the Japanese adventurer. Ashamed, Duke decided to retire from fighting. However, Duke entered the second Toshindaibukai after hearing that his girlfriend had betrayed him and become the new Uranus of the Himitsu Kessha. Driven by hatred, Duke entered the tournament, and this time, found himself fighting alongside with Eiji to find Uranus, but when Duke heard that Uranus had already been slain by a man named Sho Shinjo, Duke abandoned the battlefield from within the end. When the third Toshindaibukai was announced, Duke entered solely to not only fight Eiji once again, but to also help himself and his fellow fighters out, due to the fact that he was targeted by old enemies of his family, the Soshiki, to be a blood sacrifice for the fallen fighting god, Agon Teos. During the tournament, Duke was stopped by a rival knight named Balga, who had a score to settle with him. Balga descended from a lineage of Norse invaders who soon became the knights of Normandy since their arrival on France's shores, and his family were known to be sworn enemies of the Rambert clan since the days of Francia and the Viking Age, having been thwarted time and time again by them, and retreated to Norway since the assimilation of Normandy into France's sovereignty. However, Duke managed to slay Balga in combat. After the third Toshindaibukai, Duke prepared to retire from fighting. He heard reports of malfested outbreaks in Paris. He finds himself confronted by a man who says he can cleanse the malfested, Estes. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Holds his two-handed sword, Dernier Ventcour in his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Swings Dernier Ventcour around in a circle then swings it left as the camera zooms then says "Think you can return from fighting me?" Special Moves Cyclone (Neutral) Duke swings Dernier Ventcour around, then hammers it down. Southern Cross (Side) Duke runs forward slashing with Dernier Ventcour then does a stopping slash to the right, then does a roll hopping slash. Uppercut Slasher (Up) Duke jumps into the air slashing Dernier Ventcour upwards. Knight Strike (Down) Duke runs forward and back doing two energetic slashes each. Grand Cross (Hyper Smash) Duke rolls jumps and slams Dernier Ventcour down, sending balls of energy in all directions. La Fin (Final Smash) Duke spins Dernier Ventcour six times and gives a stronger swing down, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Duke raises his Dernier Ventcour in his right hand and says "That was the moment of truth! I can never lose!" #Duke stands straight and swings Dernier Ventcour to the right, then brings it above his shoulder and points it outward saying "Victory, just as I expected!" #Duke swings Dernier Ventcour down then points out with a chuckle and says "Still a bit weak!" On-Screen Appearance Duke walks in and pulls out Dernier Ventcour saying "I accept your challenge." Trivia *Duke's rival is a man who claims he can heal the malfested, Estes. *Duke B. Rambert shares his Japanese voice actor with Zato-1, the Forbidden Beast Eddie, Shingo Yabuki, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Gym Ghingham (in all his Mobile Suits), Mu La Flaga (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII and the Masked Lumen. *Duke B. Rambert shares his German voice actor with Colossus and Darknut. *Duke B. Rambert shares his Arabic voice actor with Toki, Lu Su, Gecko Moria, Bass Armstrong and Gale Raregroove. *Duke B. Rambert shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Donald Duck, Ponchai Chuwatana, Tizoc, Dracule Mihawk and Classified. Category:Battle Arena Toshinden characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters